CUESTION DE TANGAS
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: ¿Y si apareciese de repente una tia con la misma actitud que Franky...? ZoNa y Franky x personaje mio.
1. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día soleado, acababa de tender la ropa en la azotea, me hice una coleta, recogiendo mi pelo azul celeste y largo. Me descuidé un momento, y mi tanga favorito salió volando.

**Vilma:** ¡Me cago en to' lo que se menea!

Salí corriendo tras mi tanga de color azul cielo y con estrellas rosa claro.

En un barco del puerto...

**Tío raro con sombrero de paja:** ¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Me voy a morir!

**Tío raro con el pelo verde:** ¡Es que no se puede dormir en este barco!

**Tía rara pelirroja:** ¡Zorro! ¡Deja de quejarte por una puta vez en tu vida!

**Tío raro rubio:** ¡Eso mismo Marimo asqueroso! **(mirando a la pelirroja, con corazones en los ojos) ** Hola Nami.

**Tío raro peliverde (con cara de pocos amigos):** ¿Quieres dejarla en paz? ¿No ves que no le gustas?

**Tío raro rubio:** ¿Es que acaso estás celoso de que Nami-san me prefiera a mi antes que a ti?

**Tío raro peliverde:** ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!

**Tía rara pelirroja:** ¿Quién ha dicho que te prefiera a ti, en Sanji?

**Tío raro peliverde:** Ostia, que palo... **(Pensando)** Quieto parao'... ¿Nami me ha defendio'?

El rubio se fue a una esquina deprimido. Entonces, apareció un peliazul.

**Tío raro peliazul:** Ufff...que mal royoooooo... **(En ese momento le cayó a l acara un tanga)** ¿Pero que...? **(Se quitó el tanga de la cara)** Anda mira, un tanga, el dueño tiene muy buen gusto...

En ese momento apareció la cabra loca, yo.

**Vilma: **¡EYYYYYY! **(Me subí al barco de un salto y miré para todos los lados) **¿Habéis visto un tanga volando?

**Tío raro peliazul:** ¿Cómo este? **(Dijo sujetando mi tanga)**

**Vilma (corriendo hacía el peliazul):** ¡Ese es! **(Cogí el tanga y lo abracé)** Mi pequeñín... ¿te ha tratado bien este señor? **(Levanté un poco la vista y miré al chico de arriba abajo)** Parece un mafioso... **(No se de donde, saqué un traje de policía del FBI y junto con un escenario tipo despacho policial, el sospechoso se sentó en una silla frente a un escritorio, yo me senté enfrente y me puse unas gafas de sol)** A ver... ¿Cómo conoció al tanga?

**Tío raro peliazul:** ¿Cómo se llama?

**Vilma (pegando un golpe en la mesa):** ¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! Me llamo Vilma, ¿y tú?

Tío raro peliazul: Franky.

**Vilma:** Bien Franky...tras un exhaustivo interrogatorio...he descubierto que... **(Señalando al chico)** ¡Usted es el culpable de encontrar a mi tanga favorito! A si que trae.

Cogí el tanga, me quité el que tenía y me puse el otro en mitad de todos. Lo que les produjo una muy fuerte hemorragia nasal a Franky, al peliverde y al rubio, mientras que una pelirroja se traumatizaba. Cuando me puse el otro tanga, el peliverde y el rubio seguían mirando, por lo que la pelirroja les propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

**Pelirroja:** ¡PERVERTIDOS! ¡Y TÚ! **(Dijo señalándome)** ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE CAMBIARTE DE TANGA DELANTE DE ESTOS!

Vilma (tranquila): Es una parte del cuerpo, no hay porque esconderlo, por que si a si fuese, también tendríamos que esconder las orejas, o el pelo...

Franky (con estrellitas en los ojos): ¡Por fin alguien que piensa como yo!

Vilma (al igual que él): ¿Tú también? (Fui corriendo y nos abrazamos)

Pelirroja (con una gotita al estilo anime): Bu-Bueno...será mejor que nos presentemos...Yo me llamo Nami, el de la cara de cabreo (dijo señalando al peliverde) es Zorro, el pervertido **(señala al rubio)** es Sanji...

**Tío raro con sombrero de paja (corriendo hacia mí):** ¡YO SOY LUFFY! ¿Te quieres unir a mi tripulación?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Me quedé un poco pillada ante la pregunta de Luffy. Miré un momento a mi alrededor, Sanji, Brook y Franky me miraban con estrellitas en los ojos y haciéndome la hola. Robin se reía por lo bajo, y detrás suyo había un renito escondiéndose. Luffy, no se porque, asentía. Nami sonreía y Zorro le miraba de reojo, cosa que me llamó la atención. Volví a mirar al capitán.

**Vilma:** Ya he tomado una decisión... **(De repente me he acordé de una cosa y me llevé las manos a la cabeza)**... ¡ME HE DEJADO EL GRIFO DE LA BAÑERA ABIERTO!

Todos se cayeron y yo me fui corriendo hacia mi casa, seguida de Luffy y Franky, que me admiraba por ir por la vida en tanga. Después iban el resto.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré el grifo...toda la casa estaba llena de agua... Todos nos reunimos en la puerta de mi casa.

**Luffy:** Bueno, ¿te vienes con nosotros?

**Vilma: **¡Claro que si!

**Chopper:** ¿A que te dedicas, Vilma?

**Vilma:** Pues heredé unos baños termales...que ahora están cerrados, pero están en muy buenas condiciones. Por cierto, ¿y el rubio pervertido?

**Usopp:** Se ha entretenido con una chica guapa...

**Vilma (acercándome a él):** Uy...tú nariz parece otra cosa... **(Todos me miraron)** Parece una salchicha Frankfurt de esas. **(En ese momento todos se cayeron al suelo)** Oye, ¿Qué os parece si venís a los baños?

**Luffy:** ¡YUPIIIII!

Y así fue, todos fuimos a los baños. Entramos, me acerqué a Nami y le dije:

**Vilma (murmurando):** Oye Nami, vamos a los baños mixtos.

**Nami:** ¿Pero tú estás loca?

**Vilma:** Entonces...no creo que quieras estas joyas que le quité a un comerciante...

**Nami (cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta los baños mixtos):** Vamos, querida nakama.

Unos minutos antes, en los vestuarios masculinos.

**Franky:** Ey Zorro, seguramente en los baños mixtos no haya nadie, y en los masculinos, Luffy y Usopp empezarán con sus tonterías, ¿te vienes a los mixtos?

**Zorro:** Si hay alguien me voy.

Cuando Nami y yo entramos a los baños mixtos...

Zorro y Franky estaban duchándose. Nami y yo íbamos con unas toallas que nos tapaban lo justo, íbamos hablando y no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos. Yo iba a entrar primero. Me acerqué a la entrada y...

**Zorro:** ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Sal!

**Vilma:** Pero si los baños son mixtos, ¿no?

**Zorro:** Pues si, pero ahora mismo no hay nadie y me quiero duchar solo, axial que sal...por favor.

**Vilma:** Pues vamos a apagar la luz, ¿vale? A si ni tu me ves, ni yo te veo. Y ni Nami ni yo nos tenemos que quedar aquí muertas de frío.

**Zorro (totalmente rojo):** ¿Na-Nami?

Yo apagué el interruptor de la luz, me quité la toalla y me metí en la ducha, seguida de Nami, que estaba muerta de vergüenza, e iba tapándose como podía.

**Vilma (totalmente en pelotas):** ¡Ey, hola Franky!

**Franky (girándose hacia mí, totalmente en pelotas):** ¡Hola, Vilma!

**Nami (totalmente roja):** Lo que hay que aguantar...

Estuvimos un rato duchándonos en silencio, hasta que Zorro, que estaba al lado y tapándose, habló.

**Zorro:** Oye...

**Vilma:** Joder, que susto, pensaba que no había nadie... ¿Eres tú Zorro?

**Zorro (cabreado):** No, soy tu padre. ¿Tienes champú, gel, o algo por hay?

**Vilma (girándome hacia él):** ¿Eres...mi padre...? ¡PAPI! **(Me tiré hacia él y le abracé) **¡Papa te he echao' tanto de menos!

**Zorro (cabreado):** ¡Que yo no soy tu padre, imbécil! **(Me pegó una patada en la barriga y me tiró sobre Franky, que evitó que me pegase una ostia contra la pared)**

**Vilma:** Gracias Franky.

**Nami (cabizbaja):** Yo...me voy...

**Zorro (mirando a la pelirroja irse):** Nami...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

A la mañana siguiente...

Era la hora de la siesta, acabábamos de almorzar. Hacía una calor de mil demonios, a si que me puse un tanga azul claro y una camiseta corta, me hice una coleta y salí a buscar a Nami. Salí a la cubierta, la pelirroja estaba tomando el sol.

**Vilma:** Nami, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

**Nami:** Si, claro.

**Vilma (Sentándome en el suelo a su lado):** Perdóname si ayer hice algo que te molestó...

**Nami:** No tiene importancia.

**Vilma:** ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Nami: **Claro.

**Vilma:** Te gusta Zorro, ¿verdad?

**Nami (más colorada imposible): **N-No. ¿De dón-dónde sacas esas...ideas?

**Vilma:** Lo sabía, te gusta Zorro.

**Nami:** Si... **(Yo sonreí)** A ti... ¿también te gusta Zorro?

**Vilma:** Que va, es muy serio, no es mi tipo. Creo que me gusta otra persona...

**Nami:** ¿Puede ser Franky?

**Vilma:** Tal vez... Oye, ¿cuando se lo dirás?

**Nami:** ¿Decirle que a quien?

**Vilma: **Pues decirle a Zorro que te gusta.

**Nami (Muy colorada):** ¡¿Pero tú estás loca? ¡Si se lo digo no me volverá a hablar!  
><strong>Vilma:<strong> Si quieres, te puedo echar una manita...

**Nami:** ¿De verdad?

**Vilma:** Si, confía en mi.

Me levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar hacía el pasillo.

**Nami:** ¿A donde vas?

**Vilma (Sacando un sombrero al estilo detective, de no se de donde lo saqué):** A investigar...

Me fui al gimnasio, donde evidentemente se encontraba el espadachín. Por el camino me encontré a Franky.

**Franky:** ¡Ey Vilma! ¡Bonito tanga! **(Dice guiñándome el ojo)**

**Vilma (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja):** ¡Gracias! ¡Lo mismo digo, Franky!

**Franky y Vilma: **¡SUPÉR! **(Dije imitando la postura de Franky)**

**Vilma:** Hasta luego, Franky.

**Franky:** Hasta luego.

Llegué al gimnasio y Zorro estuvo con su característica simpatía.

**Zorro:** ¿Qué quieres ahora?

**Vilma:** Soy del FBI, y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas.

**Zorro:** Y yo soy el jefe de la marina.

**Vilma:** No quiero ser borde, a si que conteste a las preguntas y no le pasará nada.

**Zorro:** Venga pregunta...

**Vilma: **¿A que te gusta Nami?

**Zorro (al que se le cae las pesas y se pone totalmente colorado):** ¡¿Pe-Pero que dices?

**Vilma:** ¿Si o no?

**Zorro:** Mi vida sentimental es algo que no te incumbe.

**Vilma:** A mi no, ni al FBI, pero a otra persona si.

**Zorro:** ¡Vale si, me gusta! Pero de que sirve si ella me ignora...

**Vilma (pensando): **A si que el sentimiento es mutuo...

Mientras, en la cocina, se encontraba un dormido Sanji. Su sueño...en fin...es este...

**Sueño de Sanji...**

_**Sanji:**__ Hola preciosa. _

_**Vilma:**__ Hola, guapetón._

_Sanji la tiró sobre la cama y empezó a arrancarle la ropa._

_**Vilma:**__ Hazme tuya, Sanji..._

_**Sanji:**__ Tus deseos son órdenes..._

_Iba a introducir su miembro, pero..._

**En la vida real...**

**Vilma (zarandeando al rubio):** Sanji, Sanji, que tengo hambre...

**Sanji (con la baba caída):** Hola preciosa... ¿por donde íbamos...? **(iba a tocarme pero llegó el peliazul)**

**Franky: **¡Ey, peña! **(Cogió una botella de cola)**

**Vilma:** Espera Franky, voy contigo.

Salimos a la cubierta, nos sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a hablar de nuestras cosas, hasta que decidí sacar el tema que me interesaba.

**Vilma:** Oye Franky, quería decirte dos cosas, bueno, la primera es una pregunta... ¿cómo puedo decirle a un chico que me gusta?

**Franky (echando los brazos hacia atrás, para apoyarse):** Hombre...la mejor manera es darle un beso, a si, si te corresponde ya sabes la respuesta... y si no pues ya sabes...

**Vilma:** Gracias... Bueno, lo segundo es esto.

Dije juntando mis labios con los suyos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Sorprendentemente, Franky me correspondió. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando.

**Vilma:** Entonces... ¿yo...te...?

**Franky (sin dejarme terminar y poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios):** Shhh...Si, te quiero.

**Vilma (sonriendo):** ¿Me puedes ayudar en una cosa?

**Franky:** Claro...

**Vilma:** Veras...

Le conté mi plan "malvado"

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Franky y yo nos la apañamos para que Zorro y Nami fuesen los últimos en salir, lo que yo aproveché, para encerrarlos.

**Zorro:** Yo me quedo a fregar los platos...

**Nami:** Vale, pues yo me voy a... **(Iba a abrir la puerta pero...)** ¡Mierda!

**Zorro (girándose): **¿Qué pasa?

**Nami:** Nos han encerrado...

**Zorro:** No creo... **(Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que era así)** Joder...

**Nami:** ¿Y que hacemos?

**Zorro:** ¿Me ayudas a fregar los platos?

**Nami:** Vale. Tú enjuagas y yo seco.

Empezaron a trabajar en ello. Zorro iba a pasarle un baso a la pelirroja, pero un fuerte temblor en el barco, hizo que el espadachín perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese sobre la pelirroja, mojándole la camiseta y quedando en una posición...que...en fin...Zorro tenía la cabeza entre los pechos de Nami y esta soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que fue la gota que colmo el vaso del espadachín. El cual se levantó enseguida, y sin decir nada, tiró la puerta abajo y salió escopeteado hacia el baño.

**Zorro (excitado):** Joder, Zorro... (Se sentó en el suelo) Nunca pensé que haría esto...pero... **(Se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro ya erecto)** Joder...y me pongo por esa gilipollez...

Empezó a mover su miembro de arriba abajo, se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer ruido. Pensó varias veces en la pelirroja.

En el pasillo...

Pasaba cerca del baño y escuché algún ruido, me asomé por la cerradura y vi a Zorro haciéndose una paja... **( -_-")**. Escuché pasos y me levanté, vi que era Nami.

**Nami:** Hola, Vilma.

**Vilma:** Hola.

**Nami:** ¿Sabes algo sobre lo de ayer?

**Vilma: **¿Lo de que te gusta Zorro?

**Nami:** Si, pero habla mas bajito...

Cuando Zorro escuchó aquello, se corrió.

**Zorro (pensando mientras flipaba en colores):** Ha dicho...que...le gusto...

Unas horas después...

Yo iba felizmente por el pasillo, pero hacía un calor de mil demonios. A si que me quité la camiseta que llevaba (no tenía nada debajo). Por hay pasaban Nami y Sanji. El rubio sufrió una grave hemorragia nasal.

Nami: ¡¿PERO QUE HACES ASI?

Vilma: Es que tengo calor.

Nami: ¡PERO NO PUEDES IR ASI POR LA VIDA!

**Vilma: **¿Y porque los hombres si pueden y nosotras no? ¡Sois unos machistas!

Me di la vuelta y me fui.

**Nami:** Esta tía no cambiará nunca.

Decidí pasarme por el taller de mi Franky, y así lo hice.

**Vilma:** ¡Hola, Franky!

**Franky (con una sonrisa pervertida): **¿Qué haces así?

**Vilma:** Tenía calor...

**Franky:** Pues a mi también me está entrando calor... Ven pa' ca'

Y me dio "pin pan pum toma lacasitos"

Por la noche, a Nami le tocaba guardia, y todos, bueno, casi todos, estaban durmiendo.

La pelirroja estaba echada entre la barandilla y la pared.

¿?: ¿Podemos hablar?

La pelirroja se giro y vio a...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. CAPITULO 5

Aqui os dejo el ultimo capitulo ^^ ¡Que lo disfruteis! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Nami:** Hola, Zorro... ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde...

**Zorro:** Es que quiero hablar contigo.

**Nami: **Pues creo que no son horas.

**Zorro:** Es que quería hablar contigo a solas.

**Nami:** Pues tú dirás...

**Zorro:** Esta tarde, escuché algo...pero quiero oírlo de ti.

**Nami:** ¿Y...que oíste...? **(Dijo algo nerviosa ya que el espadachín empezaba a acercarse)**

**Zorro:** Escuche que alguien te gusta.

**Nami (pensando):** _Tal vez no escuchase el nombre...pero mejor asegurarse..._ **(Hablando al espadachín)** ¿Oíste...su nombre...?

**Zorro:** Si.

**Nami (pensando):** _¡No jodas!_

**Zorro:** Pero lo quiero escuchar de ti.

**Nami:** Y... ¿Qué mas da si no sientes lo mismo? **(Dice mientras los ojos se le humedecían)**

Empezó a caminar hacía un lugar alejado de el espadachín. Pero este le abrazó por la espalda.

**Zorro:** ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no te quiero?

Nami se quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sintiendo el cálido abrazo del espadachín. La pelirroja se giró para estar cara a cara con él.

**Nami:** Pero...

**Zorro:** Nami, necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, ¿me quieres?

**Nami (colorada):** Si... **(Dice bajando la mirada)**

Zorro cogió su cara y la besó de la manera más dulce posible.

Desde una ventana, Franky y yo contemplábamos la bonita escena.

A la mañana, después de desayunar...

Nami, Robin y yo estábamos en la cubierta hablando, apareció Brook y me acerqué a él.

**Vilma:** ¡Hey, Brook! Tengo una pregunta...que me inquieta... ¿los esqueletos tenéis pene?

Todos lo allí presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Robin, que empezó se reía por lo bajo.

**Brook:** Le contesto si me enseña sus braguitas.

**Vilma:** Es que no utilizo bragas, utilizo tangas, y ya lo estas viendo.

**Brook:** Pues la respuesta es si, pero apenas funciona.

**Vilma:** Interesante... Entonces...ya no puedes hacer pim pam pum toma lacasitos, ¿verdad?

**Brook:** Verdad.

**Usopp:** Pues yo creía que si...

**Brook:** ¡Yohohoho! Pues os digo una cosa, ¡Esta noche saldré en Sálvame Deluxe para aclara una cosa! ¡Mi doble vida!

Por la noche, en el plató de Sálvame Deluxe...

**Jorge Javier:** Hoy tenemos a un esqueleto con un problema... no sabe como llevar su doble vida... ¡Un aplauso para Brook!

**Brook:** Gracias, gracias. Esteban, ¿me enseñas tus bragas?

**Belén:** ¿Pero tu que te has creído? ¡Ni que fuera yo Bin Ladem!

**Karmele y Brook: **¡Si es que yo soy un tsunami!

**Kilo Matamoros:** Señor Brook, un topo de la cadena triste nos ha informado de que no solo usted lleva una doble vida... ¿Que nos puede decir de esto?

**Brook:** Dos cosas. Una: Si...es Sanji... es que hacemos como que somos gays, y claro, las mujeres, son muy buenas con ellos, y nos dejaban tocarlas y nos enseñaban sus braguitas... Y la segunda es... Señora Esteban, ¿seria usted tan amable de enseñarme su ropa interior?

**Belén:** ¿Pero esto que es? Te digo una cosa... ¡Que yo por mi hija MAAAAATOOOOOOO!

**Jorge Javier:** Tenemos una llamada anónima: Adelante llamada anónima.

**Sanji: **Si, hola soy Sanji. Brook ¿¡Como te atreves a decir nuestro secreto gay!

**Brook:** Uy... no había pensado en eso... ¿Lidia me enseñas tus bragas?

**Lidia:** Según una de mis fuentes eres un cerdo pervertido ¿Eso es cierto?

**Brook:** Tan cierto como que Sanji se come los parches de nicotina.

**Sanji:** Cuando llegues al Sunny te enteras.

**Kiko Hernández:** Sanji, ¿a que te refieres con que "te enteraras? ¿Aceptáis tríos?

**Brook: **¡Yohohoho! ¡Claro que si! Por cierto Matamoros, también aceptamos cuartetos...

**Matamoros:** ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

**Jorge Javier:** Uy, pues Matamoros, tu mujer me ha dicho que eres muy bueno, Brook ¿aceptas a 5? Vaya, vaya tenemos otra llamada, adelante anónimo.

**Nami:** A ver, ¿Sanji que coño haces llamando aquí?

**Sanji:** Te lo puedo explicar.

**Nami:** Venga, a la cocina como te pille...

**Brook:** Hola Nami, estoy en la tele.

**Nami:** Muy bien... ¿que coño haces en sálvame?

**Brook:** Hablo de mi doble vida gay.

**Nami:** Así que los del otro día con el pelo azul erais tú y Sanji.

**Brook:** Si.

**Nami:** ¡CABRONES!

**Belén: **Huyyyyyy...

**Jorge Javier:** ¡Lo nunca visto! ¡Una tercera llamada anónima!

**Zorro:** ¡SUS QUEREIS CALLAR! ¡Se os oye por todo el Sunny y no me dejáis dormir!

**Brook:** ¡Zorrito! ¿Que te pareció lo de la otra noche?

**Belén:** Huyyyyyy...

**Zorro:** ¿Como que lo de la otra noche? Pero si la otra noche estuve con una pelirroja.

**Brook:** Era Sanji con una de mis pelucas.

**ZORRO:** ¡¿QUE?

**Jorge** Javier: Nos acaban de comunicar que a la tercera llamada anónima le ha dado un paro cardíaco. ¡Estamos que lo petamos! La cuarta llamada de la noche.

**Nami:** A ver que me quede una cosa clara... ¿Sanji se zumbó a Zorro?

**Brook:** SI.

**Nami:** ¿Así que Zorro no vino la otra noche porque estaba con Sanji?

**Sanji: **En el fondo sabíamos que era gay.

**Nami:** ¿Y cuando tú me tocaste el culo que?

**Sanji:** Eso fue un calenton, a todos los maricas nos pasa...

**Nami:** Mira cuando llegues te la corto a ti, a Zorro y a todo Dios ¿Esta claro?

**Belén:** ¡Eso si que es tenerlos cogidos por los huevos!

**Jorge Javier:** ¡No me jodas! ¡Una quinta llamada!

**Zorro:** ¡No soy Gay! ¡Lo que pasa es que me dijo que era Nami! ¡Y Sanji no me zumbó! ¡Yo le zumbe!

**Brook:** ¿Entonces...Nami te pone?

**Zorro:** Como un pino...

**Belén:** ¡Aquí estáis tos liaos, pues yo me tiro al narigudo!

**Jorge Javier: **¿Usopp?

**Belén:** Si ese.

**Nami: **¿Seguro que te pongo cachondo, Zorro?

**Zorro:** No sabes como estaba anoche.

**Sanji:** Es verdad.

**Nami:** Ven pa' mi habitación ahora, voy hacer que se te olvide tu nombre.

**Jorge Javier:** Acaban de colgar los dos anónimos salidos, PERO... tenemos otra llamada.

**Usopp:** Belén, hola soy Usopp. Si quieres quedamos un día.

**Belén:** Por mi vale, tu nariz de salchicha Frankfurt ¡me pone too perra!

**Jorge Javier:** Otra llamada anónima.

**Chopper:** ¡Ayuda! ¡Creo que hay un monstruo en la habitación de Nami! ¡¿Por que se mueve todo el barco y se oyen ruidos muy raros...? ¡Tengo miedo!

**Brook: **¡Yohohoho!

**Belén:** ¿Que te parece si te vienes pa' mi camerino Frankfurt?

**Usopp:** No se como, pero voy pa lla'

**Chopper: **¡Los gritos son más fuertes! ¡Ayuda!

**Franky:** Hola una pregunta Brook, ¿es normal que Vilma me haya quitado el tanga?

**Brook:** Creo que si.

**Franky:** Vale adiós.

**Jorge Javier:** Belén que piensas de... ¿Belén, Belén?

**Kiko:** Una nota: _Estoy en mi camerino con el Frankfurt. Esteban._

**Jorge Javier:** Aquí todo dios moja menos yo.

**Sanji:** Si quieres... vamos a tu camerino...

**JJ:** Me están llamando de dirección, vuelvo...hasta luego...

**Lidia:** Pues ahora hablo yo... Por cierto, otra llamada anónima.

**Franky:** Brook, ¿es normal que Vilma me la este moviendo?

**Brook:** Tal vez...

**Chopper:** ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Cada vez se oye más! ¡Ayuda!

**Karmele:** ¡Pues yo me tiro al esqueleto!

**Brook:** ¡Yohohoho!

**Karmele:** ¿Bueno, nos vamos?

**Brook:** Pero si me enseñas tus bragas

**Karmele:** Yo te enseño lo que haga falta.

**Brook:** Pues vamos, vamos.

**Lidia:** ¿A quien me zumbo ahora?

**Luffy:** EEH que pasaaaa

**Lidia:** Vaya, ¿tu eres ese que se estira tanto?

**Luffy:** Si, si jejejejeje

**Lidia:** Vente pa' aca' que tengo una idea

Vuelve Jorge Javier.

**Jorge Javier:** Ufff...el mejor polvo de mi vida... Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos? A si, otras 2 llamadas anónimas

**Nami:** Zorro, estas echo todo un machote...

**Zorro:** ¿Quien quiere hacer una orgía?

**Luffy:** ¿Que le estas haciendo a mi pequeño Luffy?

**Lidia:** Tú come y calla.

En el Sunny, la habitación de Nami.

**Vilma:** Hola, ¿hay sitio para dos mas?

**Nami:** Claro, pasad, pasad.

**Jorge Javier:** ¿Y para otros dos?

**Sanji:** Holaaaa

**Nami:** Venga, tos pa dentro.

**Lidia:** Eeh que faltamos nosotros dos.

**Jorge Javier:** ¿Y Belén y el narigudo?

**Zorro:** Zumbando.

**Luffy:** ¿Y Brook y Karmele?

**Todos:** ...

A la semana siguiente, en el plató de Sálvame Deluxe...

**Jorge Javier:** Esta noche tenemos a un invitado sorpresa... Zorro Ronoa, un aplauso por favor.

**Todas las salidorras del publico (Ainhoa (de otro de mis fics y Vilma)** ¡UOOO TIO BUENO, TE LO COMIA TO'!

**Lidia:** Buenas noches señor Zorro.

**Zorro:** Buenas noches Señora Zorra.

**Jorge Javier:** Así que quieres aclarar que no eres gay ¿Verdad?

**Zorro:** Así es.

**JJ:** ¡Vaya, como empieza la noche una llamada anónima!

**Sanji:** Buenas noches. Zorrito... ¿a que el otro día nos lo pasamos muy bien...?

**Zorro:** ¡Vete a la mierda cejudo imbécil!

**Belén:** Es una pena que seas gay...por que me esta dando un calentorro...

**Matamoros:** Lo principal: ¿As mantenido alguna relación con chicas?

**Zorro:** ¿Pero que pregunta es esa?

**Sanji:** Nami y el por la noche parecen dos conejos salvajes y en celo.

**Zorro:** Mira el cocinero me esta tocando los huevos ¿No lo podéis censurar o algo?

**Karmele:** Quien fuera el rubio para tocártelos.

**Zorro: **¡Y tu como sabes eso, cocinero pervertido!

**Sanji:** Se os oye por to' Gran Line.

**Belén:** Huyyyyyy...

**Tías salidas del público (Ainhoa y Vilma):** ¡Ese Zorro! ¡Nosotras te apoyamos! ¡¿Te acuerdas del lote del otro día?

**Matamoros:** ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Te las zumbaste, a las 2?

**Zorro:** Pues...había otras dos más...

**Matamoros: **Macho eres mi ídolo.

**Zorro:** ¡Que yo...!

**Sanji:** Uy... cuando se entere Nami... *colgando*

**Zorro:** Rubio de los huevos...

**Jorge Javier:** Tenemos una segunda llamada anónima.

**Nami: **¡ZORRO! ¡¿Te diste el lote el otro día con esas 2?

**Matamoros:** Y con otras 2, en total fueron 4.

**Tías salidas del público (Ainhoa y Vilma):** ¡Zorro es nuestro!

**Nami:** ¡Es mió que ostias!

**Nosotras:** ¡Es nuestro!

**Belén:** ¡Ni que fuera yo Bin Ladeen!

**Lidia:** Vamos a ver... ¿Con quien te liaste primero?

**Zorro:** Pues con... con...

**Jorge Javier:** Otra llamada anónimo.

**Kuina:** ¿Que coño esta pasando aquí, Zorro?

**Zorro:** ¿Kuina?

**Jorge Javier:** ¡En riguroso directo una llamada desde ultratumba!

**Zorro:** Hombre...a Kuina no me la llegué a zumbar...a si que...la verdad...

**Matamoros:** ¡Dilo ya!

**Zorro:** ¡Fue con Ainhoa!

**Ainhoa:** ¡YUPIIIIIII!

**Kuina y Nami:** ¡CABRON!

**Nami:** ¡Vete a la mierda! A partir de hoy me liare con Sanji, no con Luffy ¡No pa' joderte, con los 2! Cada domingo orgía pero claro, menos tu.

**Zorro:** Nami, no me hagas esto ¿que voy a hacer ahora?

**Nami:** ¡PAJAS! *colgando*

**Salidorras del público:** ¡Ese Zorro, ese Zorro oe, oe! *haciendo la ola*

**Pato Willix:** Sabes... a mi me paso algo así con Emily, ahora... ¡SOY UN CEBRASO!

**Ainhoa:** ¡Hermanito!

**Pato Willix:** ¡hermana! ¿Que te parece si hacemos una orgía con tu amiguito de pelo verde?

**Zorro:** Na...mi...Na...mi...Na...mi...

**Jorge Javier:** Tenemos otra llamada anónima.

**Sanji:** Ey, Zorro, ¿que pasa ahora? Jajajajajajajaja

**Zorro: *llamando a Nami***

**Belén:** Eh, eh, eh quieto parao' aquí la que hace lo que le sale de los ovarios soy yo.

**Zorro:** ¡A callar todo dios!

**Nami:** ¿Que quieres? Me pillas en medio de una orgía...

**Zorro:** Nami que yo te quiero, ya me he olvidado de esas 2...

**Willix:** Uyyyyy... ¡Culebrón, culebrón!

**Ainhoa y Vilma:** ¡¿Que te has olvidado de nosotras?

**Vilma:** ¡Pues me tiraré a Franky! ***me voy corriendo a por el***

Jorge Javier:

Tenemos una tercera llamada anónima.

**Emily:** ¡Willix! ¡No me lo esperaba de ti! ¡Olvídame! Pero no te olvides de pagar la hipoteca y de alimentar a tus hijos. ***cuelga***

**Willix:** ¡NO! ¡EMILY!

**Jorge Javier:** ¡otra llamada!

**Chopper:** Oye Willix, me se un bar de copas ¿Vamos a coger un buen pedal? Hay una renita que esta... buff y una pata que ahora es una cebrasa muy exótica.

**Willix:** po' vamos.

**Ainhoa:** ¿Que me has olvidado? Y el nombre que llevas tatuado en la punta del nabo ¿que? Me zumbare a Sanji ¡La tiene mas larga!

**Zorro:** ¡Eso no es así! ¡La mía es mas larga! ¡Mira! *se baja los pantalones*

**Karmele:** ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡Me voy a ver que tal esta el vecino de enfrente!

**Belén:** ¡Eso si en una buena salchicha y no como la tuya Matamoros!

**Yo:** No se... si la toco quizás cambio de opinión.

**Karmele:** ¡Que la toque, que la toque!

**Matamoros:** No me jodas, la mía es mejor ***se baja los pantalones y se pone a su lado***

**Andreita:** ¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!

**Belén:** ¡Andreita, tira pa casa!

**Vilma:** ¡Pues la mía es mejor! ***se quita el tanga*** Espera...pero si yo no tengo... ¡Ups!

**Jorge Javier:** ¡SILENCIO! Aída Nízar entra en plató.

**Aída:** Tengo que deciros que yo estuve con Sanji el otro día...

**Vilma:** ¡Zorro, Matamoros! ¡La de Franky es más grande!

**Ainhoa:** ¿que tú estuviste con Sanji? Nos pasamos toda la noche ahí dale que te pego.

**Aída:** Yo lo deje destrozado.

**Ainhoa:** A mi me dijo que era una genio en la cama.

**Aída:** A mi... a mi me dijo que era un coñazo.

**Ainhoa:** ¡Te jodes! ***mire a Zorro y Matamoros*** La de Zorro es mejor, sabes esta mas compensada...

**Vilma:** Uffff...pues yo digo que la de Franky es mejor, zumba que no veas... ***miro a Zorro y a matamoros*** pues creo que la de Zorro es mejor...

**Ainhoa:** ¡Mejor es la de Ace!

**Jorge Javier:** Llamada anónima.

**Nami:** Zorro...te daré una oportunidad, pero ¿que me ofreces a cambio?

**Zorro:** ¡Joyas, y una noche llena de pasión y lujuria!

**Sanji: **Mira que eres cutre, yo le doy eso y mas...

**Nami: **¿Si?

**Sanji:** Yo te doy comida...

**Nami: **Eso pa Luffy.

**Zorro:** ¿Me das una segunda oportunidad?

**Nami:** ...Humm...Espera que voy pa ya... ***viene al plato*** Demuéstramelo delante de toa España.

**Vilma:** ¡Franky!

**Franky:** ¡Vilma! ¡Bonito tanga!

**Vilma:** Lo mismo te digo... ¿te vienes al camerino...?

**Franky:** Vale...

**Zorro (poniéndose de rodillas):** Nami ¿Quieres que nos liemos delante de toda España?

**Nami:** ¡SI QUIERO!

Vivieron felices e hicieron pim pam pum toma lacasitos delante de toda España ^^

* * *

><p>¡Comentarios, bien recibidos! ^^<p> 


End file.
